


Scheduled Visits

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rentboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn’t prepared for the blast from the past to walk through the front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduled Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Written for [Merlin_SexStars](http://merlin-sexstars.livejournal.com). Prompt: "Merlin is a rentboy and Arthur is the John that saves him." 
> 
> Warnings: Slight mention of gang-rape in the past. Not graphic.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

~*~

The phone rings. 

"Em, your four o’clock is here, and he’s cute. Should I send him up?"

"You can’t very well keep him now, can you?"

~*~

Merlin wraps the silk robe that he especially selected for his new client. Each new client is greeted with Merlin wearing a brand new robe. It’s a tradition that was inspired by his mentor, if whores have mentors.

He has selected this particular one very specifically for the newbie. He doesn’t know his name yet, but he’s a businessman in his mid-twenties and apparently very stressed. Merlin was bought for him as a birthday gift. Three full sessions. Evidently the man’s birthday was several months ago and he’d yet to cash in on the gift.

It’s a crimson silk robe with a Chinese dragon design. The gifter told Merlin that the client has an affinity towards dragons. So does Merlin.

He sits on his chair, his legs crossed, and his dragon tattoo on his hip is peeking through from under the robe. The tail end of the dragon is on Merlin’s ribcage and it travels down. He finds poetry in that. The robe is just short enough to intrigue the viewer—and for the right price, they can see it in full view.

There’s the knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens slowly and he walks in. Merlin almost forgets to breathe. _Almost_. The blond hair, the blue eyes, the expensive suit. It’s like Merlin’s been transported back in time, looking at someone he might have known in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Hello" the man says. He looks at Merlin; he’s too afraid to say anything else. Too afraid to enter, to breathe.

"You’re not as ugly as I imagined," Merlin says. It’s the truth. A beautiful man like that, why does he need his friends to hire him "stress relief"?

"Erm…Thanks. I think."

"Why don’t you come in, close the door?"

The man follows instructions well, but, still stands at the door after he’s closed it. 

"We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Mr…?"

"Pen…Ar…" the man huffs with visible frustration.

"Arf?" Merlin asks, almost with amusement. The man doesn’t answer. "Well, we’ll go with that, alright?" He nods agreeing with Merlin. "You can call me Em." Merlin is willing to play this game.

Two minutes of complete silence. Merlin is still sitting in his chair and _Arf_ is still standing by the door.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"No, I’m alright."

"Tell me about yourself."

"I’ve never…"

 _Well, THAT much is obvious_. "That’s okay. We don’t have to do anything. We can simply talk. Get to know each other."

The man looks at Merlin; it’s like he’s studying Merlin’s face. Merlin raises an eyebrow. "I’m sorry. I can’t… I can’t do this." He quickly turns, opens the door and leaves. 

"That was the most money I’ve ever made in ten minutes," Merlin says to himself. And he didn’t even have to get up from his chair. 

Merlin finally stands up and removes his robe, tossing it on the bed. He walks up to the door to his chambers and locks it before going to the loo. He looks at his reflection in the full length mirror, he’s hard. It wasn’t the first time a client had left so abruptly. Some first timers are known to do that. They are still charged for the session. Only this time, Merlin is intrigued. He wants to feel something, see the newbie naked. He wonders what his cock looks like in its full glory. Would he have asked Merlin to suck it?

Merlin grabs lube and begins stroking himself. It wasn’t rejection; he knows that, no one dares reject The Great and Mystical Em. Yet Merlin can’t help but feel like he’s missed out. His strokes are harsher, faster; he balances himself with one hand on the mirror as he watches himself, his hand fucking his cock. Then he’s coming, his body shuddering as he whispers his new client’s name over and over again. What he wouldn’t give to touch that man’s cock; lick it, suck it.

He’s barely ever gratified himself like this. His clients tend to take it out of him. But something about not being able to have that blond with that jawline has left Merlin ravenous. 

He hopes the man will return to cash out the other nights his friend’s paid for. Merlin returns to his bed and wears the robe again. Truly bemoaning that the man didn’t open him like the present he was supposed to be. 

~*~

The phone rings again.

"I see you sent him running. Are we charging him for the session or no?"

"Let’s wait and see."

"You sound disappointed. Don’t tell me, you finally found one that might have been worth your time."

"Hardly, dear. I’ll be going to the market later, need anything?"

"A husband to get me out of this fleapit."

"You want me to find you a husband and bring him back to a whore’s house?"

"You’re right. I’ll go to the market myself."

~*~

Merlin wakes up early the next day. Shopping did him no good. There are no new clients scheduled to visit. 

He’s barely gotten out of the shower when the phone rings. 

Merlin doesn’t have any appointments, he’s sure.

"Your four o’clock from yesterday is here. Wants to know if you’ll see him."

"It’s eight o’clock in the morning."

"That’s what I told him."

"Charge him, then send him up."

~*~

Merlin is still in a towel when there’s a knock on the door. Merlin looks at himself in the full length mirror before he goes to open the door. He knows he looks good; his wet hair makes him look more desirable than normal. The only time he’s more alluring than that is when he’s dripping sweat after being fucked deleteriously.

"You’re back."

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday, for my rude behaviour."

Merlin simply gestures for the man to enter.

"I wanted to let you know that it wasn’t you. I mean there isn’t anything about you that would have sent me running like that. If anything you had…quite the opposite effect."

"You weren’t the first client in history to leave because you were overwhelmed. Trust me, I know it wasn’t me."

"Your name…" the man says and Merlin is edgy for a moment. "Em… the girl, she told me it’s for ‘Embassador’." Merlin didn’t say anything; he simply raised his eyebrow again.

"But it’s not, is it?"

Merlin walks away slowly and takes a seat on the bed, crossing his legs. His tiny towel stays intact. He is very aware of the man’s eyes following him. 

"You’re Merlin Emrys." He looks at Merlin, as though he’s expecting him to be shocked. 

"And you’re Arthur Pendragon," Merlin answers calmly. Merlin’s managed to shock him instead.

"You know me? You knew who I was when I came yesterday?"

"Well, I didn’t really manage to make you come." Merlin’s rather proud of his little retort.

Arthur looks flustered.

"So is that why you’re here? To tell me you knew me?"

Arthur shakes his head.

Merlin gently taps on the bed. "Would you like to sit down?"

Arthur walks up and takes a seat next to him. His coat and his briefcase still tightly grasped in his hands. Merlin gently reaches over and takes Arthur’s coat. Arthur looks at Merlin but doesn’t argue. Then he takes Arthur’s briefcase and puts both the items on the sofa. 

"Off to work soon?"

"Yeah, in a bit."

Merlin slowly rubs the back of Arthur’s neck and Arthur’s shoulders tense up. 

"Relax," Merlin whispers. He gets behind Arthur on his knees and helps him take his suit jacket off. "It’s just a simple massage." Merlin quickly grabs the remote that’s on the bed next to his pillow and reduces the lighting in the room. He unbuttons a few of the buttons on Arthur’s black Armani shirt and his hands are on Arthur’s shoulders. Feeling his skin, massaging the tight shoulder muscles. 

Arthur is ridiculously fit and Merlin is achingly turned on. His erection is bulging through his towel and he has to be careful not to poke Arthur’s back with his hard prick.

Arthur moans, and Merlin’s kneading intensifies. Arthur _is_ tense. Merlin reaches down again and unbuttons the rest of Arthur’s shirt and Arthur allows him to remove it. Merlin can see Arthur is hard. 

Merlin returns his attention on Arthur’s shoulders, then his arms. Slowly, Merlin gets Arthur to lie on his back and Merlin is looking down at Arthur, his eyes are still closed. Merlin wants to reach down and kiss Arthur but he concentrates on the shoulders. He can’t pursue the client, the client has to pursue. Many clients are married men that don’t want to kiss the whore. They just want their cock sucked. Merlin immediately looks at Arthur’s hand, no wedding ring.

"You’re hard," Merlin whispers. His hands massaging the ribcage. 

"Yeah?" Arthur’s tone is light and borderline flirty. He’s got a smirk on his face. Merlin smiles to himself and bites his lower lip. 

"I can do something about that."

Arthur doesn’t flinch. Merlin takes it as a sign to proceed. Continuing to massage Arthur’s sides, Merlin moves slowly and eventually is on his knees on the floor. His hands quickly unbuckle Arthur’s belt and slowly bring his trousers down. He carefully places the trousers and Arthur’s boxers next to the rest of his clothing. 

Merlin takes in the sight of Arthur’s cock, and inadvertently licks his lips. He’s bigger than Merlin imagined and _fuck_ , does that look like something Merlin wants to put his mouth on.

His hands are now on Arthur’s thighs, rubbing roughly, then gently. Arthur lets out an appreciating groan; his prick twitches a bit. It’s practically inviting Merlin. 

"You were in the Physical Therapy program," Arthur says, it’s not a question.

"Not something I care to discuss." Now is a good time as any to start sucking. It usually shuts the client up, especially when they want to talk. 

Merlin sucks, his tongue twirls around Arthur’s cock and Arthur is most definitely appreciating it. Arthur’s hands travel down to grab on Merlin’s hair. Arthur is now guiding Merlin’s movements. _My how the tables have turned_. 

Merlin digs his fingers into Arthur’s thighs and inches his mouth down Arthur’s cock.

When Arthur's cock hits the back of Merlin's throat, he backs off and rests his lips against the head for a moment. He takes a deep breath in before he licks his lips, feeling them slip with the mixture of precome and spit. Merlin’s own cock twitches and Arthur is pulling on him again, commanding him to continue.

Merlin’s eyes are watering, spit is spilling faster than he can swallow and he thinks it’s glorious. Arthur must too because he’s moaning, wanting, encouraging. Arthur thrusts up and hits the back of Merlin’s throat again. It doesn’t take too long before Arthur comes undone. 

Merlin is aching for a release. He wants to touch himself; he wants Arthur to touch him. But he can’t. He has to wait. The client has shown interest. He must wait for the client’s command.

He released Arthur’s spent cock from his mouth and rests on his knees. From experience he knows only two things can happen. Arthur will freak out and storm out of the chambers or he’ll want to watch Merlin. Arthur does neither.

"Stand up," Arthur says and Merlin obliges. He’s now sitting up on the bed and staring at Merlin’s erection right in the face. "Simply talk, you said. Get to know each other."

"That was yesterday."

"And today?"

"You came back today."

Arthur is leaning closer to Merlin; he doesn’t wince and he’s licking the head. 

"What are you doing?"

"Returning the favour." Arthur looks up to meet Merlin’s eyes; his hands are holding Merlin’s hips tight. 

"You’ve paid me; you don’t owe me any favours."

"Oh so you don’t want me to…?" Merlin opens his mouth to respond then closes it. "Yeah, that’s what I thought."

He’s still the prat Merlin remembers. It’s the first time Merlin’s allowing himself to remember Arthur. If Arthur had never returned, Merlin would have continued never remembering his past life. But here he is, sucking his cock, and so… _fucking_ …brilliantly, and being the prat Merlin secretly used to have a crush on.

Merlin comes in his mouth, and Arthur licks and sucks until he’s satisfied himself. 

"It’s good to know that tongue is good for something else besides coughing up insults."

"Remember that, do you?"

"It’s kinda hard to forget."

Arthur’s mobile buzzes. He frantically gets up and is searching for it through his clothes. Merlin is glad. Firstly, he gets to see Arthur’s arse, moving about in the air and is afraid he might get hard again. Secondly, it’s a good enough distraction. He’s already said too much about the past.

Arthur is on his phone. He’s moving about the room agitatedly, very business-like, at least sounding it. He’s stark naked. Merlin takes out the robe from the day before and puts it on. He’s enjoying the show of a nude Arthur running his hands through his hair. 

He’s got his legs crossed again and he’s reaching over the table to pour some water when he sees Arthur watching him. He’s still on the phone; he walks over and begins tracing the dragon on Merlin’s right hip. Merlin wonders why the interest all of a sudden. He’s seen it while Merlin was sucking him.

He pushes the robe up with his fingers and takes in the artwork, a moment later, he’s leaning down and places his lips on it. Merlin is pretty sure his heart just sank into his stomach but he won’t allow himself to consider that. This is a client, it’s nothing more. 

Arthur exudes so much confidence; Merlin wonders why he was bought an escort.

He takes a sip of the water and waits for Arthur to get off the phone. 

"I have to go."

"I figured as much."

"Can I come back…tonight?" Arthur takes the glass of water from Merlin’s hand and drinks from it.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking dinner. I can bring something over or we can go out?"

"You realise I don’t date, yeah?" Merlin asks, he has to; it’s part of the job. "I mean we are a dating service, but we don’t actually date…for free."

"Well if you count last night, and today, then I have one more _session_ left, yeah?"

Merlin nods. 

"So is eating dinner against the rules?"

"No."

"Good. Then can you be ready at seven?"

"Yeah."

Arthur gets dressed and Merlin watches him. Arthur likes to put on a show, Merlin can tell.

It isn’t that clients haven’t kissed him before. It isn’t that he hasn’t pretended to be their boyfriends, or even house-wives before but when Arthur leans in to kiss Merlin before he leaves, Merlin is surprised. He realises this is the first time they’ve kissed. Arthur is gentle, nothing like when he was kissing and licking Merlin’s cock. His tongue shyly enters Merlin’s mouth and Merlin can taste himself on Arthur; he wonders if Arthur can taste himself on Merlin. 

Arthur picks Merlin up and Merlin wraps his legs around Arthur’s waist and now Arthur has him pushed against the wall. 

"Shite, I really shouldn’t have done that."

"Why?" Merlin is nervous. Did he change his mind already?

"I _really_ have to go!" Merlin smiles and unwraps himself from Arthur. "Tonight, don’t keep me waiting."

"Should I meet you somewhere?"

"Yeah, this is my number." Arthur hands him his business card. "Text me and I’ll tell you where to come meet me, is that okay?" Merlin nods. 

Arthur leans in to kiss him again and then he leaves. Merlin collapses on his bed and groans. "Fuck, I’m in trouble."

~*~

The phone rings.

"Well, evidently he got his money’s worth today."

"Don’t even start."

"When’s the next session?"

"Tonight. Dinner at seven."

"What’s the fantasy?"

"Right." It hits Merlin, finally. "Not sure yet. Gave me his number. Maybe I’ll be the disgruntled housewife again who likes it in the arse in the restaurant loo."

"Well, when you put it that way."

"I need a shower."

~*~

Merlin arrives at Avalon at five minutes before seven. He wasn’t sure if he should have texted Arthur or just waited—even though Arthur had said for Merlin to send him a message. When Merlin finally did manage to send a message, Arthur said he’d been waiting all day. 

A few dirty messages back and forth later, Arthur finally told Merlin where to meet. So Merlin’s there, waiting outside the restaurant, nervous.

He spots a black BMW pull up in front of the restaurant and Arthur comes out of it, looking sharper in his suit than Merlin remembers. He hands the key to the valet and nods at Merlin. 

"Hi," Arthur says to Merlin as he approaches. 

"Hi," Merlin musters back; he isn’t sure if he should shake Arthur’s hand or hug him. 

Arthur places his hand on Merlin’s hip and pulls him in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Missed you," he says and Merlin grins. 

They walk into the restaurant and Arthur informs the hostess that his secretary had made reservations for seven o’clock and the hostess nods. "VIP corner," she says and leads them to the second floor of the restaurant via elevator and their table is in in the corner overlooking the city.

"Wow…" Merlin is amazed. "VIP corner, indeed."

Arthur smiles and pulls out the chair for Merlin. "I’m glad you like it." He leans in to kiss Merlin on the cheek again before sitting across from him. 

"You come here often, I take it?" Merlin asks, as he looks over the menu; there are so many options he isn’t sure where to even start. 

"No, I save this place for special occasions only," Arthur answers as he places his menu to the side. Merlin raises an eyebrow. "I’ve also taken the liberty of pre ordering the meal, I hope that’s alright with you. If you don’t like anything, we can always change."

"No it’ll be fine, I’m sure," Merlin stumbles on his words a bit. He’s _still_ nervous and it’s driving him mad. This is not the first fancy date he’s been on and Arthur is not the richest of the clients he’s ever had. Everything is going the way Merlin is used to and he has to remind himself that this isn’t the Arthur from University, this is Arthur the client.

"Why special occasions only?" Merlin asks, drowning all insecurities from his head. 

"My father believes too much of a good thing isn’t good at all…so I only come here when I—" Arthur pauses.

"When you what?" Merlin pushes, he wants to hear it. He knows the words, it’s not the first time someone’s said them to him, but it is the first time Merlin is desperate to hear them.

"When I find someone worth bringing," Arthur answers and looks out the window. Merlin smiles and is glad that Arthur can’t see him right now. Arthur thinks Merlin is worth something…that’s a nice thought—even if it is just a passing one.

The waitress arrives and brings the wine and discusses the pre-set menu. Everything is very fancy and very French and Merlin nods. "I’m sure I’ll love it," he says and doesn’t take his eyes off Arthur. His job isn’t to care about the food; his job is to make sure he knows that he’s there for Arthur. 

The dinner goes smoothly and another bottle is ordered. Merlin loves talking with Arthur, it’s like meeting as old friends, except Merlin knows they are not old friends, they’re not friends at all. He’s suddenly overcome with the sadness that Arthur was only gifted three sessions and he will probably never see Arthur again. 

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asks and Merlin shakes his head. "Is the food okay?" Arthur looks worried.

"Everything is…really great!" Merlin smiles and Arthur smiles with him. Merlin feels Arthur’s leg lean against his and he looks up from the plate at Arthur who is now smirking and Merlin shakes his head. "Needy much?" he teases.

"For you—always," Arthur answers with a sly grin of his own. "I couldn’t get any work done because of what happened this morning…every time I’d close my eyes I would only get that image of the tattoo flash in front of my eyes."

"Just the tattoo?"

"More than…just the tattoo." Arthur puts his fork on the plate and looks at Merlin with a serious look, and Merlin can’t help but gulp and stare back. "I’d like to continue tonight—what we started this morning."

"I’d like that too," Merlin answers, nodding his head and hoping he doesn’t look like the fool he feels like.

Arthur immediately calls the waitress over and asks her to pack the food and the dessert. It doesn’t take long for them to be out of the restaurant and the Valet fetches the car. Merlin is impressed. As they wait outside for Arthur’s car to arrive, Merlin notices a former client of his. He’s mortified and he turns immediately to look at Arthur.

"What’s wrong?" Arthur asks with concern, searching Merlin’s face for an answer.

"Em, is that you?" an older man, shorter than both Merlin and Arthur and with twice the girth rushes towards them. 

"Mr Gold, how lovely to see you," Merlin says turning around, but not before he sees the establishing look in Arthur’s eyes.

"Em, I was hoping you’d call me back—"

"I’ve really got to get going," Merlin says, interrupting the man.

"Oh you’re here _with_ someone?" Mr Gold says.

"Yes, hello. Arthur Pendragon, lovely to meet you." Arthur comes in between Merlin and Mr Gold just as Mr Gold was about to put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. "We must really be going."

"Oh, I see…" Mr Gold says, "I have been replaced by another, younger wad of cash." The disdain in his voice isn’t hard to miss. 

"I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Mer… _Em_ and I are just friends, out to dinner," Arthur speaks before Merlin can say anything. 

"I thought you didn’t make friends—huh." Mr Gold turns towards Arthur and looks at him up and down. The car has also just arrived and the Valet hands Arthur the keys. "Pendragon…as in…"

"Yes. Everything Pendragon." Arthur all but pushes Merlin into his car. Merlin doesn’t have time to put on his seat belt before he speeds off. 

Arthur is driving fast. Merlin knows it’s a sports car and it’s meant to drive fast but Arthur is looking livid. Merlin is scared—is Arthur upset because his business is out in the open—or is he cross that Merlin’s former clients aren’t all striking? Is Arthur upset that now Merlin looks like he’ll basically bend over for anything with money. The phrase "younger wad of cash" stings Merlin—he wonders if it hurts Arthur as well.

"Arthur…" Merlin mutters, afraid that Arthur might simply drop him back to his place and never want to see him again.

"I _hated_ the way he was looking at you. That filthy…old scumbag. He’s old enough to be your grandfa—"

"Are you jealous?" Merlin asks, slightly amused.

"Shut up." Merlin is staring at Arthur and Arthur groans. "Okay, I just didn’t like the way he was looking at you, he was about to touch you and you aren’t his to—"

"Am I yours to touch, then?" Merlin asks, now less amused and his eyebrow raised.

"For tonight, at least," Arthur answers; he’s slowed down and looks more relaxed. 

Merlin notices that they are not heading towards Merlin’s place. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I didn’t really spot a kitchen at your place—and we’ve got this left over food and dessert—I figured we’d go to my place." Arthur looks over at Merlin as they’ve stopped at the red light. "Is that a problem?"

"Sure, I’m yours tonight anyway," Merlin answers and settles in his seat. He’s leaning back and staring out the window when Arthur reaches over and takes his hand. Merlin smiles and his hand is pressing firmly against Arthur’s thigh but he doesn’t turn to look at him. He’s feeling blissful and the silence between them is comforting.

"Sorry about tonight," Merlin whispers eventually. 

"For what?" Arthur asks. He’s pulled into a driveway and Merlin reckons they’ve arrived at Arthur’s place. 

"Mr Gold, and you having to defend my honour…" Merlin turns to look at Arthur, who is still holding Merlin’s hand. Arthur takes Merlin’s hand and kisses it, but doesn’t say anything. He smiles and Merlin and lets go of his hand to get out of the car. Merlin takes the lead.

Arthur, with one hand holding the left overs, places his other hand on the small of Merlin’s back and guides him towards the house. Merlin leans into Arthur’s touch and they walk slowly. Arthur opens the door to his place and it is huge.

"You live alone?" Merlin can’t help but ask. 

Arthur nods. "My sister tends to throw a lot of parties so every other weekend, there’s a lot of people over—but yeah—technically I live alone."

Arthur tries giving Merlin the tour of the house but as soon as they arrive in the kitchen—which is the first stop—Merlin leans against the counter and _looks_ at Arthur. He isn’t interested in a tour, not right now anyway. Arthur places the leftovers on the counter and he turns to look at Merlin. Merlin licks his lip and smirks as he eyes Arthur up and down. 

Arthur immediately pushes the food away and pulls Merlin towards him by his waist. Arthur picks up Merlin who wraps his legs around Arthur. He bites Arthur’s lower lip and Arthur has Merlin sitting on the counter as his tongue forces its way into Merlin’s mouth. 

As he pulls up for air, Arthur looks into Merlin’s eyes and smiles. "God, I think I could kiss you forever."

"Just kiss?" Merlin asks, sounding nonchalant, ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Come on," Arthur says as he grabs Merlin’s hand and drags him away. 

Merlin jumps off the counter, "Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom."

"What about the dessert?" Merlin teases.

Arthur groans. "Grab the bag, and let’s go."

When they arrive in Arthur’s bedroom, Arthur grabs the dessert bag from Merlin’s hand and tosses it next to the bed. Then he all but pushes Merlin on the bed and begins undressing himself. "Someone’s eager," Merlin teases as he lays back on the bed and watches Arthur.

"Are you always such a tease?" Arthur asks. 

"Not always."

A moment later Arthur is on his knees, straddling Merlin, and is soon unbuttoning Merlin’s trousers. Merlin takes off his jacket and begins to unbutton his shirt when Arthur slaps his hand away. He shakes his head as he stares at Merlin in the eye. 

Merlin leans back and rests his head against the pillow as Arthur is taking his time removing Merlin’s clothes and placing small kisses all over his chest, eventually biting Merlin’s nipples. Merlin arches up and moans, his hard cock pushing up on Arthur’s stomach. 

"Fuck, Arthur…" Merlin mumbles as he curls his hand around Arthur’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss, closing his eyes.

Arthur struggles with taking his trousers off as though he doesn’t want to break the kiss. Merlin is sucking and licking Arthur’s lips, remembering the morning when he was doing something similar to Arthur’s cock.

"Need you, Arthur…" Merlin whispers again. A moment later Merlin feels slick fingers between his legs at his entrance, and Arthur is rubbing the fingers against Merlin softly. "More…" Merlin arches up again and tries to push himself down on Arthur’s fingers. "Please…"

"You’re so fucking hot, Merlin," Arthur says as he pushes three fingers inside and begins stroking slowly. He pushes and pulls his fingers in and out of Merlin and Merlin knows Arthur is watching him. 

Merlin is moaning, biting his lip and pushing himself on and off Arthur’s fingers—he can’t wait to feel Arthur inside him when Arthur stops. Merlin abruptly opens his eyes and looks at Arthur, confused. 

"I need to know that you really want this, Merlin. I don’t just want to be any other client to you. I don’t want to be—"

Merlin rises up and immediately claims Arthur’s mouth again. "You have no idea, how _much_ I want this, Arthur," he whispers as they break the kiss apart. "You’re not like any other client—I’ve wanted this—with you—since forever."

"Forever?" Arthur questions.

"Since the day I met you in University, when Mo…" Merlin pauses, hoping Arthur doesn’t notice his hesitation.

"Mordred introduced us," Arthur says and Merlin immediately shivers, unintentionally. "What’s wrong, Merlin?"

"Nothing—I just don’t want to talk about that right now. I want you—"

Arthur smiles softly and kisses the top of Merlin’s head. Then he settles on his back and pulls Merlin on top of him. "Wait, we need a…my trousers." Arthur reaches over to grab Merlin’s trousers. He understands what Merlin wants. Merlin is glad Arthur doesn’t hesitate. It’s ridiculous how some clients don’t even think about using a condom. He hurriedly grabs it from Arthur’s hand and rips it open using his teeth.

"You’re in a hurry," Arthur teases and Merlin glares at him.

"You want me to take my time?" Merlin replies and slowly removes the condom from the wrapper, tossing the wrapper away. 

"You’ll be the death of me," Arthur groans and takes it from Merlin and puts it on himself. 

After a playful laugh, Merlin returns to his position. He balances himself just above Arthur’s cock and Arthur places his hands on Merlin’s hips positioning him properly. Then Merlin sinks down.

"Fuck…Arthur!" Merlin’s head falls backwards as he slowly sinks more and Arthur pushes up, thrusting into him. Arthur’s fingers digging into Merlin’s hips as he pulls Merlin up and pushes him back down. Eventually, Merlin rocks back and forth on his own and Arthur lets go altogether, leaning back and watching.

"Do you like that?" Arthur whispers when Merlin opens his eyes and steadies into a working rhythm between them. Merlin nods, biting his lip. He’s afraid to speak. "Tell me how much you like it." Arthur thrusts up and earns himself a satisfied moan from Merlin.

"I like it a lot…Fuck, Arthur." Merlin is rocking harder. The burn he feels inside him is mind-blowing; he’s hurting and turned on at the same time. He shouldn’t go as rough as he’s going on Arthur’s cock but he can’t help himself. He wants to take it all. "Your cock, Arthur…I wanna fucking ride it every night."

Merlin speeds up, his hips are jerking faster than before and he’s losing control. He’s never lost control with a client before; he also hasn’t enjoyed himself this much in a very long time. His hands are pulling his hair as he’s enjoying the sensation. Arthur’s grabbed his waist again. 

"Merlin," Arthur says and Merlin thinks he’s moaning. "Merlin…Merlin!" he nearly screams. 

Merlin stops. "What? What is it?" he asks, nervous, he’s done something to displease the client. 

"Slow down, baby. I want to take my time with you." Arthur smiles at Merlin and his grip on Merlin’s waist tightens. With one swift movement, Arthur has Merlin on his back and now he’s in between Merlin’s legs. 

"Sorry, I just…I just really fucking like riding you." Merlin grins as he wraps his legs around Arthur and pushes down on his cock. 

"Yeah?" Arthur leans in and kisses Merlin. Softly, at first, then pushes down hard, thrusting into him at the same time. "Well you can ride me anytime you want."

"Yeah?" Merlin grins again tightening his legs around Arthur as he pulls him in for another kiss. He moves slowly on Arthur’s cock. Arthur straightens up quickly and grabs Merlin’s legs and spread them, looking at Merlin’s arse half in the air as he watches himself fucking Merlin. 

Eventually, Arthur pulls out and pushes back in, over and over again and Merlin is glad Arthur has taken charge. He fucking loves the way Arthur is pounding into him, it feels ridiculously good. Usually Merlin would never let a client go this slow, they usually pay by the hour anyway, but Arthur has Merlin for the whole night. 

"Fuck, I can’t go slow anymore," Arthur states as he speeds up and closes his eyes to just feel him. Merlin is watching him concentrate. His face is determined and Merlin is wanking himself.

"You’re so fucking hot, Arthur," Merlin says; his strokes on his own prick are faster, meeting Arthur’s fervour. 

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Arthur is screaming and Merlin wants to reach up and grab Arthur by the neck and kiss him again. He wants to push Arthur on his back, and ride out their orgasm, but he waits. He just watches Arthur come—thrust after thrust—Merlin watches Arthur come undone.

Merlin is still stroking himself when Arthur opens his eyes, and then he takes over. He pulls out of Merlin and lays on his side and turns Merlin to face him. It isn’t long until Merlin is coming in Arthur’s hand and their tongues are back to tussling. 

A few minutes pass, the silence settles in. Merlin is exhausted and by the looks of Arthur, he is too. Arthur pulls up a sheet to cover them.

"We should clean up," Merlin says and Arthur groans. "Your sheets will get ruined, we’re all sticky," Merlin tries to argue, but he’s too tired to actually do anything about it.

"I’ll just burn them," Arthur answers and Merlin laughs into Arthur’s embrace. They’re lying together, sticky and sweaty, and almost falling asleep.

"Arthur, Arthur, are you here?" A woman who looks like she’s around Arthur’s age comes barging in and nearly shrieks. She turns around immediately. "Arthur, lock your bloody door."

"This is my bloody house, Morgana!" Arthur screams at her as he throws a pillow and pulls Merlin into an embrace. As though she hasn’t already seen him.

"Well I have a bloody key—"

"Doesn’t mean you can just come barging into my bedroom. You knew I had plans tonight!"

They’re arguing like brother and sister; Merlin wonders if they actually are. Arthur did talk about her sister earlier that evening. Or she could be his ex-wife. 

"You said dinner plans, I didn’t think you’d—"

"And why not?"

"Because you haven’t dated anyone in three years!"

"I didn’t realise I had to run it by you, if I had changed my mind!"

" _Well_?" she says with a patronising tone. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"No!" Arthur says, and Merlin is kind of shocked and relieved. "Go downstairs; we’re going to take a shower first."

" _We_?" Now she’s snickering.

Arthur throws another pillow at her. "Morgana! Just. Go. Down. Stairs!"

The woman, Morgana, goes downstairs and closes the door behind her. Merlin’s finally able to let out a sigh of relief. 

"Sorry about that," Arthur says. "That’s my sister…"

"Oh thank God, I thought it was your ex-wife." 

Arthur laughs and gets up off the bed. "Shower?"

"Together?" Merlin raises an eyebrow and Arthur nods. "Wouldn’t that be counterproductive?"

"After _that_ …" Arthur points at the bed after he’s pulled Merlin off the bed. "I don’t think I have it in me to be counterproductive."

The bathroom is connected to the Master Bedroom and it is twice the size of Merlin’s bedroom. Arthur runs the water and gets under it as soon as he’s entered through the glass door; Merlin is still busy looking around. "Are you coming?" Arthur asks and a moment later, Merlin is immersed under the hot water. It isn’t until it hits his back that Merlin realises that he’s more tired than he’d thought. Would he be spending the night? He doesn’t know and he doesn’t know how to ask. Usually the clients pay for the taxicab home, but that’s when Merlin expresses his wish to leave. After the session is over. 

Merlin’s thoughts are interrupted when Arthur’s began to lather his back. He hands the shampoo bottle to Merlin and then soaps himself. Merlin just watches him for a minute, then pushes Arthur around and lathers his back. Arthur is leaning into Merlin’s touch and it’s making it rather difficult to get him clean. Arthur _is_ being counterproductive.

"You haven’t dated in three years?" Merlin asks as they are under the water again. 

"No. I had a nasty break up and didn’t feel like—"

"That’s why your friends bought you…" Merlin pauses for a moment. "Me."

"Yeah, I reckon some of them had a bet going that I wouldn’t follow through with it—"

"Oh, they’d be surprised at how much you can follow through." Merlin let out a small laugh as he turned off the shower valve. 

"Well I don’t really plan on telling them," Arthur says. "Or my sister…Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah," Merlin answers, it’s not the first time he’s had to play the part of something he wasn’t. "More than alright." Arthur grins and hands him a towel. 

After they return to Arthur’s bedroom, Arthur gives Merlin a pair of cotton trousers and a t-shirt. "I reckon you don’t really want to get back in your evening clothes." They dress in silence and before leaving, Arthur grabs the sheets off the bed and throws them in the hamper. Now it’s time to face the sister.

\---

Meeting Morgana isn’t so bad. She mostly only talks about herself and tries to find reasons to take a dash at Arthur. Every time she asks Merlin a question, Arthur changes the subject. Merlin is relieved, he wouldn’t know what to say to her anyway. Unlike his other clients, they haven't discussed a strategy. He’d forgotten that. He foolishly thought it was a date.

"Em, are you free next Friday?" Morgana asks, after she sends Arthur to the kitchen to get them drinks. 

Even though they’re not telling Arthur’s sister the truth about Merlin, Merlin insists that she call him ‘Em’ it’s what everyone calls him. It’s how it’s always been. Except with Arthur, he likes it that Arthur calls him Merlin.

"Oh, I think so. I’ll have to check my schedule—"

"Check your schedule? Ooh, you’re a busy man? What do you do?"

"I’m in…Erm…sort of in the business of helping people." Merlin struggles and looks towards the kitchen wishing for Arthur to return.

"Anyway, it’s my birthday party and it’s going to be here. Arthur’s kind enough to offer the place up!" Morgana explains as Arthur’s walking back with two beers and a glass of wine for Morgana. He scoffs when she talks more about how Arthur’s house is just so much more suitable for parties. 

Arthur’s got his arm around Merlin and Merlin is wondering if it’s appropriate to place his head on Arthur’s shoulder. It’ll probably make them look like they are a couple so he refrains. 

Morgana leaves an hour later, after she’s exhausted every embarrassing story she can think of about Arthur. She invites him again to her party and Merlin promises that he’ll try. The door’s barely closed after she’s left when Arthur attacks Merlin on the sofa. 

"I thought she’d never leave!" Arthur says as he pulls Merlin into him, kissing his jaw, neck, any skin he can seem to find. 

"We really should have talked about our cover story, if I’d known I was going to run into your friends or family," Merlin says as he drops on the sofa with exhaustion, Arthur crashing next to him.

"Cover story?"

"Yeah, I can’t exactly tell them I’m a prostitute, can I?" Merlin shakes his head and picks up his beer again. "I had to manage to say I’m in the business of ‘helping people’ and I hope to God she bought it."

"Helping people?" Arthur asks as he picks up his own beer and gulps it down. He’s resting against the sofa now, having moved a few inches away from Merlin after he’d grabbed the beer. 

"Yeah, like I’m helping you. Three years of not dating…no sex?" Merlin raises an eyebrow and Arthur shakes his head. "Really? _No sex_?"

"Okay, once in a while I’d meet a bloke at a club and he’d wank me or suck me off. But that’s it. Nothing else otherwise."

"Oh, no wonder you were so nervous last night," Merlin states. He turns towards Arthur and rests his legs on Arthur’s lap as he leans back, resting his head on the sofa side.

"Yeah, I wasn’t exactly _thrilled_ about going to a prostitute."

"And yet, here I am."

"Indeed." 

"What’s the matter?" Merlin asked, he felt the tension that was rising between them. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, I’m just tired. We should head off to bed."

"Do you wish for me to leave?" Merlin asks, genuinely. He’s sure he’s upset Arthur somehow. Maybe accepting Morgana’s party invitation was too much. "You don’t have to drive me, I can phone a taxi."

"Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin. Let’s go." Arthur grabs Merlin’s hand and all but drags him upstairs. He’s holding onto Merlin so tightly, that Merlin is wondering if he’s afraid that Merlin’s going to run away. 

When they enter the room, the bed is made and a few candles are lit. Merlin can’t help but think of how romantic it all is. "What is this?" he asks. "When did you have time to—"

"When you were talking to Morgana. Did you really think getting two beers and a glass of wine was taking me fifteen minutes."

"I thought you left me alone with her to torture me."

Arthur laughs and pulls Merlin into bed with him. "Now we can finish off the rest of the food and have dessert." It isn’t long until they’re wrapped up in each other again and Merlin is spoon-feeding him the chocolate.

This is the first night Merlin ever sleeps in a client’s house. He doesn’t tell Arthur, and as Arthur falls asleep—his arm over Merlin—Merlin listens to him breathe for at least an hour before he falls asleep himself. 

The morning comes, and the sun is surging through the window, waking Merlin up. He’s always hated mornings, and for a moment forgets where he is. His room is always dark, unless the lamps are on. Merlin likes it that way; the morning sun is _not_ welcome. Merlin is still pinned under Arthur’s arm and he turns to look at him, slightly snoring, and he smiles. He’s bloody perfect even in the morning. 

Arthur wakes up and sees Merlin watching him.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you, what else?" Merlin points at Arthur’s arm. "It’s not like I can go anywhere."

"You could have just moved me," Arthur says removing his arm from Merlin and turns. Merlin misses the weight on his body immediately. 

"Yeah but it was fun listening to you snore." Merlin gasps, mocking Arthur who is now sitting up, glaring at Merlin. 

"I do not snore." Arthur runs his hand through his hair, as though he knows that it’s sticking up funny. Merlin wasn’t going to say anything, not unless he wanted to get killed. 

"How would you know, no one’s slept next to you in three years." Arthur tries to maul Merlin with his pillow but Merlin is too fast for him. He rolls out of the bed before Arthur can get to him. "Come on, I’ve got to get back and you’ve got work, I’m sure."

"Got a busy day then?" Arthur asks, sounding a bit dissatisfied.

"You know how it is. _Day in the life of our average whore_." Merlin grins and starts getting dressed. 

"Don’t say that."

"Say what?" Merlin asks, pausing. Arthur doesn’t respond. "What? _Whore_?"

Arthur gets up, heads for the bathroom, and closes the door behind him. Merlin finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs to scrounge around in Arthur’s kitchen—wondering if he should make breakfast. He’s nearly never spent the night before, and was told that he should always charge more if he has to be domestic. He thinks it over and opens the fridge. It’s fully stocked. _Breakfast service free of charge, then_. 

By the time Arthur is dressed and arrived in the kitchen, Merlin has almost everything set up. Scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, juice _and_ coffee. Arthur looks impressed. "This is all very…"

"Impressive, I know. I’ve got many talents." Merlin grins as he pulls up a chair for Arthur to sit. He knows Arthur’s tense about something but isn’t sure what it is. It’s there from last night right after his sister had left. Merlin had clearly done or said something to upset him and he doesn’t want to ask again. It’s rude to ask the client what’s bothering them when they don’t wish to share. _Just act supportive._

Arthur sits in the chair and pours himself juice when Merlin begins to work on his shoulders. Arthur immediately puts the glass on the table and leans back. Merlin can feel the tension in his shoulders. He’s slowly pushes into Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur lets out a slow groan. Merlin moves his hand more down Arthur’s back, then returns up to his neck. He’s putting light pressure on his neck, and one hand trails up to Arthur’s scalp. Arthur’s moans are louder, and Merlin can’t help the fact that it’s making him hard. 

Merlin leans into Arthur, pushing at the stress points he’s found just above the shoulder blades. "Could you tune it down a bit…the moaning?" he whispers in Arthur’s ear. "It’s sort of hard to concentrate when you’re turning me on."

Arthur grabs Merlin’s arm and pushes his chair back. In an instant, Merlin is in Arthur’s lap and he feels Arthur’s erection pressing on his thigh. "It’s sort of hard not to moan, when every fucking thing you do makes me hard."

It isn’t long until Merlin is grinding on Arthur, and a moment later, Merlin is under the table on his knees. "Eat your breakfast, we haven’t got time to spare," he says looking up at Arthur and then unzips Arthur’s trousers. He unzips his as well. 

Merlin takes Arthur’s cock and licks the head, he hears Arthur moan his name and he strokes himself. He knows this bit; it’s the "good wife" routine, except he doesn’t think he’s acting. He wants to do this, he wants to suck Arthur off and stroke himself. 

Merlin is taking his time, licking and sucking, every bit of skin he can fit in his mouth; his own cock is also aching for attention. He can hear Arthur slamming his elbows at the table as his shouts are becoming more and more coherent. He _isn’t_ eating breakfast. 

Eventually, Arthur slides his hand in Merlin’s hair, and Merlin leans into the touch. He moans around Arthur’s cock as Arthur is guiding him now. Arthur’s other hand is massaging his shoulder. Fuck it’s incredible, and Merlin doesn’t want to stop. He can feel himself getting close as Arthur is moaning that he is too. They come nearly together, Arthur in Merlin’s mouth and Merlin in his hand. 

Arthur pushes his chair back and is on his knees, face to face with Merlin. He makes a face when he realised that Merlin’s gotten himself off. "Sorry." Merlin gives his signature smile, "I told you I was trying to save us some time," and Arthur can’t help but chuckle. He leans up and finds a few napkins and hands them to Merlin, but not before he pulls Merlin in for a kiss. He slides his tongue in Merlin’s mouth and Merlin knows that he can taste himself as he’s moaning, teasing Merlin with his tongue.

With traffic it takes well over an hour to get back to Farringdon. Merlin is staring out the window again as his hand rests in Arthur’s lap. As they get close to Merlin’s place, Merlin is wondering if this is over. Arthur’s cashed out the three sessions, almost. When he leaves today, the three sessions that were gifted to Arthur will be over. Does Arthur want to see him again?

He drives past the place and parks outside a lingerie shop. Merlin doesn’t say anything and just looks at Arthur as Arthur is getting out of the car. He goes to open the door and Arthur is already opening the car door for Merlin. "My knight," Merlin teases. 

Arthur smiles hesitantly. "Do you want me to walk you in?"

"Yeah, we can go through the back, I can show you the way," Merlin answers and Arthur holds his hand. Merlin doesn’t look up but squeezes it back, he isn’t sure yet if this is goodbye. 

Merlin goes around the back of the building and they are standing across a digitally locked door. He punches in the code and they enter, still holding hands. Merlin hasn’t let go, he’s not sure if he can. "There are no lifts with the back entrance," Merlin explains and they walk up the three flights of stairs. "Do you want to come in?" Merlin asks as they’re standing on his floor and outside his door. Arthur leans in and kisses Merlin, his hand lets go and grabs Merlin’s arse. Then Merlin is pushed against the door to his quarters and Arthur is all but crushing him against it. 

As they part for air, Merlin laughs. "So I’ll take that as yes then."

He isn’t sure how things escalate so quickly all the time. It isn’t long until Merlin is on all fours on his bed and Arthur is inside him. He’s taking his time and once in a while he leans in and kisses Merlin’s tattoo on his right. "This is a much better way to view the artwork, I think," Arthur says as he’s pushing in and out of Merlin and Merlin is biting his lower lip to keep himself from screaming.

Merlin crashes on his bed as soon as he feels Arthur coming inside him; Arthur’s sweaty body has surrounded his and Merlin smiles as he closes his eyes. Sooner or later, this _is_ going to end.

"Fuck, Merlin. I think I can get used to this."

"Get used to what?" Merlin asks, he’s still trampled under Arthur’s body, enjoying his warmth. 

"Dinner, shag, breakfast, shag, dinner, repeat." Merlin snorts. "Can I use your shower?" Merlin nods and Arthur is still on top of him. He kisses the back of Merlin’s neck and rolls over. "Sorry if I completely crushed you," he says.

"No, I’ve had heavier, way, way heavier," Merlin jokes and gets up to grab a set of fresh towels. He reckons they’ll be showering together. When he turns from the closet, he sees Arthur looking grim, staring at the ceiling. "What is it?"

"What if I asked you to no longer take any more clients?"

"You what?" Merlin is walking back to the bed to come face to face with Arthur. This isn’t the first time a client has requested this and Merlin doesn’t think it’s funny. 

"I want to be your only client," Arthur says. "I don’t want to—"

"Don’t want to _what_?" Merlin snaps. 

"I don’t want to share you."

"You’re insane," Merlin says and drops one towel next to Arthur and walks into the bathroom. He runs the shower for a minute until the steam builds up and enters it, waiting for Arthur.

Arthur is there, he wraps his arms around Merlin and holds him. The hot water is pouring on both of them, it’s too hot, but Merlin doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t know what to do.

"I mean it," Arthur states. "I’m not ready—I wasn’t ready for this. I don’t want to let you go…"

"I’m not yours…not like that," Merlin mumbles. He slowly reaches for the soap and turns around to face Arthur. The look in Arthur’s eyes speaks volumes of vulnerability and longing. Fuck, Merlin just wants to scream yes and run away with Arthur. But, he knows better. 

"You charge for your own sessions, yeah?" Arthur asks and Merlin nods. "And what’s your limit, on dates per week?"

"The most I do now is ten clients in a week or ten date sessions…" Merlin answers, he feels cheap, exposed. This isn’t the first time he’s answered questions about whoring and it won’t be the last, but he doesn’t want to with Arthur. "My appointments…"

"You go through the girl," Arthur says, matter-of-factly and Merlin nods again. "Okay, I’ll work with her and book all of your sessions. Just make sure you tell her to cancel the rest."

"But—"

"But, what?" Arthur says. 

"That’s a ridiculous amount of money…" Merlin’s back is nearly burning with the hot water pouring directly at him but he still hasn’t moved. "I don’t want to charge you…"

"Then charge me for whatever."

"I don’t want to charge you at all."

"Excellent, then. Works even better for me."

"Arthur—"

"Just stay with me for a week. I’ll pick you up after my work, and drop you off in the morning. Be my date for my sister’s birthday party and we’ll see how it goes, alright?" Merlin nods and Arthur grins. "Now, if I remember—I didn’t properly thank you for this morning, the breakfast, the under the table, the shag on your bed."

Merlin smiles, and leans against the wall stroking himself. "Fuck…" Arthur mumbles at the sight of Merlin touching himself and drops on his knees. Merlin _finally_ turns down the temperature valve, unwinding into Arthur’s mouth.

~*~

The phone rings.

"So, a whole week of booking and cancellations. Someone’s just won the jackpot."

"He wants to save me."

"Oh one of those…What do you think?"

"I don’t know. No one can save anyone."

"You have to save yourself."

"Or something like that."

"Are you still leaving?"

"Empty promises can’t keep anyone at a standstill for very long."

"Right."

"You could always come with me."

"I could."

~*~

The days pass in a blissful blur. After three nights in a row, Arthur thankfully for Merlin, drops the need to go to fancy restaurants for dinner. Instead, they get take away from the Chinese place around the corner and spend hours playing video games that get them riled up to shag on the sofa, on the kitchen floor and in Arthur’s bed. Sometimes all three in one night. 

Arthur masters the art of fucking Merlin against the wall while he hangs in mid-air and getting finger fucked in the morning, especially if Merlin wakes up first.

Before Merlin realises, it’s Friday morning and Arthur reminds him about Morgana’s birthday party. "Right, so you still want me to come then?"

"Well that and I’d like it if you attended the party too," Arthur jokes and Merlin punches him. They’ve just landed on Merlin’s bed and they’re already having a late start to the day that Merlin knows they simply do not have the time for another glorious shag. 

"You’re a prat," Merlin says, pushing Arthur away as he gets up from the bed. 

"It doesn’t make you any less —" Arthur doesn’t finish his thought. Merlin notices but doesn’t say anything. He’s afraid to ask. Just like Arthur hasn’t asked any questions from him, he’s letting it pass.

"What are you going to do today?" Arthur asks, rolling over Merlin’s bed. 

"I don’t know, stuff."

"What do you do every day, now that you—"

"Now that I what?" Merlin raises an eyebrow and Arthur shrugs. "Only whore myself out to one person?"

"Don’t say that. I told you not to talk like—"

"Why are you asking me? I don’t ask you what you do during the day."

"Well, I work, in an office, with my father and it’s boring."

"Well, I do research and make plans."

"For what?" Arthur is now sitting up and facing Merlin, the look of seriousness and interest all over his face.

Merlin gets up and opens a drawer and picks out a few brochures. "This," he says and hands the leaflets to Arthur. 

"You’re going to go back to Physical Therapy?" Arthur asks, whether he’s impressed or shocked, Merlin isn’t sure.

"Well, now that I have enough money saved up for a full year, yeah. I’ve been applying and I’ve been accepted into a few places." Merlin sees Arthur’s eyes light up, it’s as though he’s looking proud. 

"Where would you go?" Arthur asks, his voice has also perked up with interest.

"There’s a Physiotherapy school in Glasgow, I’m going to visit soon."

"Glasgow?" Merlin can see Arthur doesn’t like the idea, but he’d made the plans long before Arthur had come in the picture. "What about—"

"What about…what?" Merlin asks. He doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to stay here. He wants to go, he should have left already. He’d wanted to stay an extra few months and save more money and now he was being—what was Arthur doing, anyway?

"What about us?" Arthur asks, as though it is the most simple question in the world.

"There is no _us_ ," Merlin reminds Arthur. "You pay me to sleep with you and eventually that’s a relationship that’s going to tap out."

"That’s it?" Arthur asks. He’s hurt, Merlin can see, but what is he supposed to do.

"Arthur—don’t make this into something it’s not."

"Right," Arthur says and he stands up and straightens his clothes.

"Arthur…"

"Will you still be coming to the party tonight?" Arthur asks and Merlin is surprised by the change of tone in his voice. "I already told Morgana you were going and if you’re not there she’ll ask a million questions…besides…I’m _paying_ you."

"Yeah, I’ll be there. If that’s what you want." Merlin nods frantically, he doesn’t know what else to do. Arthur turns to leave. "Wait, Arthur." Arthur stops by the door and Merlin pulls him in for a long hug. They stare at each other for a moment and Merlin isn’t sure that if he tries to kiss Arthur he won’t pull away. 

His grip around Arthur remains tight and Arthur leans in to kiss him. Merlin lets out a sigh of relief and curves into Arthur’s embrace as he deepens the kiss, pouring everything he’s got into it. He can’t say the words, he refuses to say them…but he needs Arthur to know how he feels. 

Merlin knows he’s toying with Arthur, he’s confusing him, but he doesn’t know any other way to communicate. They can’t be together, not like that anyway. But it doesn’t mean that what he feels for Arthur isn’t real. It just can’t have a prospect for survival.

"So, see you tonight, then."

Arthur nods and leaves. 

~*~

The phone rings.

"So what happened?"

"I told him."

"And?"

"I don’t know…"

"Em, _please_ don’t tell me you’re thinking of changing your mind."

"I’m not. I can’t. I gave in my notice, they’re leasing the room out. I’ve got nowhere else to go if I leave here."

"You could always go with him."

"Yeah, right."

"I still think he’s one of the good ones."

"That’s the problem. So do I."

~*~

Morgana’s party is…more lavish than Merlin imagined it to be. She’s transformed Arthur’s bachelor pad into a luxurious lounge that looks like it belongs in a high-end hotel. Merlin is beyond impressed. The Pendragons—they’re something else.

"So what do you think, Em?" Morgana asks, handing Merlin and Arthur a cocktail from the bar. "Try them, they’re tonight’s special: Damn the Consequences."

"That’s an interesting name," Merlin says taking a sip. "Damn them indeed!" The drink is bitter with cinnamon around the rim. Arthur’s face looks like he’s not sure what he thinks either.

"I think I’ll stick to the beer," Arthur says and both Merlin and Morgana laugh.

"Arthur, he’s not a very adventurous type, is he?" Morgana jokes. "Oh, by the way, I ran into someone I know you went to school with, so I had to invite him." Morgana is waving at someone behind Arthur and Merlin and they turn to look. 

Merlin’s eyes widen when he sees him. He hasn’t seen that face in half a decade. If anything he’d been avoiding any to all chances of ever seeing him again. His heart sinks into his stomach and he’s just nearly well lost the feeling of the ground underneath him. Merlin shakes and Arthur leans in to catch him. 

"What’s the matter?" Arthur whispers and Merlin turns to look at Arthur and he’s sure Arthur sees the panic on Merlin’s face.

"Arthur, you remember Mordred, don’t you?"

Mordred doesn’t even _look_ at Arthur. "Merlin! What a surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here." The man smiles and then looks at Arthur. Arthur’s look is blank, as though he’s not sure what to think. "Right, you’re Arthur’s boyfriend. The one that Morgana was going on about… On the job or off, Em, isn’t it?"

Merlin is definitely leaning into Arthur’s steady hand that is on the small of Merlin’s back. His fists are clenched and Arthur’s seen it too. 

"Excuse us…" Arthur says and nearly picks Merlin up and carries him to his bedroom, locking the door behind them. "Merlin, what’s the matter?"

Merlin is panting, he’s having trouble breathing. He’s pacing around the room, he sits on Arthur’s bed then paces around the room again. 

"Mordred," he finally whispers. Afraid to say the name. He hasn’t uttered it in five years, and he’s said it twice in one week. 

"When I mentioned him the other day, you said you didn’t want to talk about him. Now tonight, and this…" Arthur is pointing at Merlin’s fists. "Also he _knows…"_

"He’s the reason…" Merlin lets out a sigh, and sits on Arthur’s bed again. "He’s the reason, I do what I do."

"What do you mean?" Arthur rushes to Merlin’s side and runs his hand through Merlin’s hair. Merlin pulls away from Arthur’s touch. He doesn’t want anyone’s touch right now. His skin is crawling and he’s…he’s not sure what he should do. Arthur retreats his touch right away.

"Tell me something," Arthur says.

"He’d asked me to a party…and gave me a drink," Merlin says. He’s shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around his knees. He’s rocking back and forth. It’s like being back at the psychiatrist’s office for the first time again. "I didn’t know what was in the drink and I didn’t like the taste, so I told him I didn’t want it. He made me drink it anyway. Then—"

"Then what?" Arthur all but whispers his question. 

"Then I don’t remember. I woke up, chained, and naked and men around me, laughing. Telling me that I was a filthy whore, I deserved it. It’s what happens to poofs…and he was there…watching."

"Did you report him?"

Merlin shakes his head. "I didn’t remember much. I was unconscious most of the time. Every time I’d gain consciousness someone was inside me and—they’d knock me out again."

Merlin can hear Arthur breathing heavily. Now it’s him who is sort of rocking back and forth, trying to calm himself. Merlin turns to look at Arthur’s face and is surprised. He’d expected disgust, or pity, instead, Arthur looks hurt and he’s almost crying. Merlin reaches for Arthur’s hand and he takes it right away. 

"Now you know why I need to go to Glasgow. I can’t stay here."

Arthur nods. "What happened after?" he asks. Merlin is surprised again. "Tell me everything."

"I woke up, apparently, a few days later. In an alley, I was naked and under a trash bag. There were used condoms everywhere. I…I had a difficult time trying to convince the Police I wasn’t just a drug addict or a perv. I finally managed to call my godfather, Gaius, he lives in Ealdor. He came and got me. I tried to file charges but Mordred—evidently—he wasn’t even in town for the party and had an alibi and the other blokes—I wouldn’t know them even today."

Arthur’s holding Merlin’s hand tightly and he pulls Merlin into him again. Merlin allows him this time. Arthur is warm and comforting and Merlin is allowing himself the security for the moment. 

"I stayed with my mum for a few months while Gaius cared for me. He’s a physician. Then I was too—I couldn’t deal with the looks I received—from my mum, the others around town so I left and came back to London. I tried to work but I couldn’t find anything substantial and I met a man, Gwaine. He taught me—made me what I am."

Merlin is now completely engulfed in Arthur’s embrace and Arthur continues to tighten his grip. He doesn’t know how it happens but he’s started to cry into Arthur’s chest. It’s as though he’s letting out years of pent up anger and frustration. He was in therapy for several months, it was Gwaine’s suggestion, and that had helped. This was helping more.

"I won’t let any harm come to you, Merlin. I promise you, you’re safe with me. I’ll protect you."

Their tender moment is ruined when there’s a knock on the door. "Arthur." Morgana slowly opens the door and Merlin lets go of Arthur to mind himself. "Sorry, we should come back…"

"We?" Arthur asks.

"Mordred was worried…" Before Morgana has a chance to finish the sentence, Arthur gets up from the bed and charges towards the door. Three seconds later, Mordred is on the floor, Arthur knelt on top of him, punching. 

"Arthur, stop!" Merlin rushes to the door after him. He tries to pull Arthur away but Arthur is too strong. "Stop, please, Arthur, he’s not worth it. Stop for me." Merlin is pleading and Arthur stops and gets up on his feet, then he drags Mordred by the neck and takes him outside the house. 

Morgana stops Merlin from going after. "It’ll be okay, just, he’ll stop. He’s probably just going to throw him out and come back in."

"He’s done this before?" Merlin asks, shocked.

"To all of my ex-boyfriends. You needn’t worry."

Ten minutes later, Arthur returns. His shirt is bloody but none of it is his blood. "He won’t be coming around anymore," Arthur announces as he enters his room and takes off his shirt. He’s going through the closet looking for another one.

Morgana smiles at Merlin, kisses him on the cheek and leaves the room.

"You didn’t have to do that," Merlin says. Arthur is still facing the closet, and Merlin knows he’s not looking at any of the shirts that are hanging _right_ there. He wraps his arms around Arthur’s waist and kisses the back of his neck. "I’m sorry I dragged you into this."

"You’re sorr—"Arthur sighs then finally picks out a shirt and puts it on. He turns to face Merlin and kisses him on the forehead. "You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through so much pain—I wish—I wish I could have protected you all those years ago."

"Why?" Merlin asks. He stares into Arthur’s eyes and now he’s ready. He’s ready to hear those words, he’s ready to say them. He believes it to be true. Arthur is one of the good ones.

"I love you, Merlin," he says it and Merlin grins. "I know it’s sudden and we’ve only really known each other for a week—"

"I love you, Arthur."

"You do?" Merlin nods and hides his face in Arthur’s neck. "I don’t want you to go, I mean, I want you to study and continue as a Physiotherapist. I just don’t want you to sell yourself anymore. If you want to go to Glasgow, I understand. I’ll go with you."

"What?" Merlin snaps his head back to look at Arthur.

"I can transfer there, we’ve got a branch in Glasgow."

"Of course you do." Merlin rolls his eyes and buries himself in Arthur again.

"Do you want to go back to the party?" Arthur asks. Merlin is hesitant but he agrees. They head downstairs a few minutes later, and as soon as they enter everyone is cheering for Arthur.

"Well, Arthur, you’ve outdone yourself again this time. Another birthday party of mine and it’s become all about you!" Morgana teases and hands them another Damn the Consequences. 

"I told her," Merlin whispers in Arthur’s ears. "She’s your sister, I couldn’t keep it from her. Especially if you and I are—"

"Intended?" Arthur teases. Morgana approaches them again and Arthur has a worried look on his face. 

She rolls her eyes as though she’s offended. "Arthur, I love you far too much to ever betray you. Don’t worry. I didn’t tell anyone why you beat the living crap out of Mordred."

Merlin and Arthur sigh with relief and get back to the party. 

~*~

The phone rings.

"Enjoying yourself then?"

"Yeah it’s going good so far. Except that I’m nearly a decade older than everyone else in my classes."

"And Arthur?"

"He’s well. Happy, I think."

"By the way, thanks for giving my number to that bloke you met at the party."

"Oh, Lance?"

"Yeah, he rang me up a few times and we met for coffee."

"So going well then?"

"Not as well as you, but going…"

"Good, I’m glad to hear."

"You take care of yourself, Merlin."

"You too, Gwen."

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks for drarryxlover and kisslicknipsuck for the beta!


End file.
